


Don't be afraid of me

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Монстры. А что мы о них вообще знаем? Боятся ли оборотни серебра и действительно ли воют на луну? А вампиры правда могут превращаться в летучих мышей и насколько сказки о солнечном свете правдивы? А что поможет избавиться от призрака, который поселился в твоём шкафу и устраивает в нём беспорядок по ночам?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't be afraid of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadpierrottheclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpierrottheclown/gifts).



Монстры. А что мы о них вообще знаем? Боятся ли оборотни серебра и действительно ли воют на луну? А вампиры правда могут превращаться в летучих мышей и насколько сказки о солнечном свете правдивы? А что поможет избавиться от призрака, который поселился в твоём шкафу и устраивает в нём беспорядок по ночам?  
Джерард, обычный пятнадцатилетний мальчишка из Нью-Джерси, не знал ответа ни на один из этих вопросов, пускай и обожал ужастики. На самом деле, в фильмах ужасов мало правдивых ответов и гораздо больше выдумки, это вам любой вампир скажет.  
  
А ещё Джерард обожал Хэллоуин, в это время город погружался именно в ту атмосферу, которую так любил парень. Дома украшены искусственной паутиной, скелетами и флуоресцентными призраками, повсюду видны огни в тыквах — так и тянет отправится на поиски заброшенных домов, в которых обитает всякая нечисть.  
— Джи, ты до сих пор не оделся? — спросил Майки, заглянувший в комнату брата. — Ладно, пофиг, ты и так на вампира похож и без всякого костюма.  
— Вот уж спасибо, — фыркнул в ответ он, бросая взгляд на мальчика в костюме волка.  
— Ты обещал сходить со мной за конфетами, — напомнил Уэй-младший.  
— Ты уверен, что конфеты лучше ужастика? — Майки лишь молча скрестил руки на груди. — Хорошо, мистер сладкоежка, дай мне пару минут, — улыбнувшись, ответил Джерард.  


* * *

  
  
Пожалуй, кое в чём Майки точно не ошибся, его старший брат и без костюма был похож на вампира. Бледная кожа, тёмные волосы и круги под глазами, оставшиеся от бессонных ночей, которые парень проводил в попытках нарисовать некое подобие комикса. Он обожал работу, но всегда искрене ненавидел результат, каким бы потрясающим тот не был.  
Прошло уже несколко часов, а они всё бродили по городу, в поисках конфет, освещая свой путь фонариком. Джерарду это начало порядком надоедать, но веселье только начиналось, братья добрели до старых заброшек.  
Заброшенный дом, Хэллоуин и пара подростков — чем не старый ужастик?  
  
— Джи, мы ведь не пойдём туда? — нервно спросил младший брат, ловя прикованный к зданию взгляд Уэя-старшего.  
— Мы нет, а вот я да.  
— Джерард, нет, — запротестовал Майки, он переживал за брата, зная какие порой идеи возникают у него в голове.  
— Да брось ты, все эти монстры и магия — не больше, чем выдумка писателей, — отмахнулся парень. — Ничего со мной не случится, максимум найду там какого-нибудь бездомного и пару-тройку дохлых крыс, — попытался успокоить он.  
— Но…  
— Будь добр, дай мне фонарик, — прервал он брата.  
— Просто будь осторожен, ладно? — произнёс Майки, протягивая фонарик Джерарду.  
— Если что-то случится я тебе крикну, — он улыбнулся, забирая этот небольшой источник света. — А вообще, — немного подумав, начал старший брат, — можешь начинать беспокоиться, если я не вернусь минут через двадцать.  
— И что, сразу звонить маме?  
— Что? Нет! Кому угодно, но только не ей. — перспектива выслушивать от матери какой же он всё-таки безответственный не сильно радовала Уэя-старшего. — Знаешь, позвони Рэю, если я не откликнусь, ладно?  
— Идёт.  
И Джерард двинулся в сторону старого дома, навстречу неизвестности.  


* * *

  
  
Бездомных он не нашёл, а вот крысиных трупиков было хоть отбавляй. В какой-то момент парень и вовсе пожалел, что решил зайти в эту заброшку, ничего приключенческого или пугающего там не было, лишь темнота и запах гнили с плесенью. Не самые приятные ощущения.   
Он успел обойти весь дом и уже хотел вернуться, когда услышал чьи-то шаги по скрепучему полу.  
— Кто здесь? — громко спросил он, послышалось эхо. Возможно это было глупо, но тогда это показалось неплохой идеей.  
Тишина в ответ. Ну конечно, ему никто не ответит, странно было ожидать чего-то другого. Джерард заозирался вокруг, освещая помещение фонариком. Стены с облезшими обоями, гнилые доски на полу и лестнице, ведущей куда-то наверх. Всё то же пустое пространство. Парень подумал, что ему показалось, но он вновь услышал скрип. Уэй направил свет в сторону откуда исходил звук. Парнишка лет шестнадцати на вид пощурился, фонарик слепил его. На нём была белая рубашка, тёмно-синие джинсы и красный галстук; половину лица скрывала тёмная растрёпанная чёлка.  
— Кто ты? — Джерард пытался не выдать своего страха. Он уже успел свыкнуться с мылью, что находится здесь один, а все странные звуки это лишь плод его помешанного на ужастиках воображения, но вот Уэй оказался не единственным, кто решил, что забраться в старый заброшенный дом будет хорошей идеей.  
— С удовольствием отвечу на твой вопрос, как только ты наконец выключишь свой тупой фонарик, — с явным сарказмом ответил незнакомец. Помедлив, Джерард всё же выполнил его просьбу.  
— И кто же ты? — повторил свой вопрос Уэй, пытаясь различить силуэт парня во тьме.  
— Кто ты, кто ты… — передразнил его голос во мраке; этот вопрос ему явно за последнее время задавали не в первый раз. — Чего ж вам детишкам неймётся, сидели бы дома, но нет надо влезть в неприятности.  
— Никакой я не ребёнок, — эта фраза ударила по самолюбию Джерарда. — Мне между прочем уже пятнадцать, — обиженно произнёс он.  
— Ах, ну да, простите. "Чего ж вам подросткам дома не сидится". Так лучше?  
— Говоришь так, будто бы сам не подросток, который шатается по заброшкам, — фыркнул Уэй, скрещивая руки на груди и смотря куда-то в темноту; глаза медленно, но привыкали ко мраку. Кажется его ответ поставил в тупик незнакомца, тот замолчал на несколько минут.  
— И с чего это ты решил, что я подросток? — вдруг произнёс он.  
Кажется наступил черёд Джерарда помолчать, раздумывая над ответом.  
— Ты в зеркало давно смотрел, о великий мудрец, — нашёлся что ответить парень.  
— Века два назад, а что? — было не ясно шутит он или нет. Уэй уже не удивился бы, окажись незнакомец какой-нибудь нечистью.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг произнёс он, вздыхая, — я уже задолбался переругиваться с голосом из пустоты, даже не зная имени того, кому он принадлежит. — Джерарду действительно это надоело, смысл спорить с тем, кого ты даже не знаешь. Тишина. Парень уже решил, что так и не услышит ответа и собрался направиться к выходу, как услышал:  
— Фрэнк. Меня зовут Фрэнк.  
— Джерард, — ответил он, — для друзей просто Джи.  
— Джерард! — послышался голос брата со стороны входной двери. — Ты выйдешь или мне звонить Рэю и вызывать скорую, потому что ты что-то себе сломал?  
— Очень смешно Майки! — отозвался старший брат. — Мне пора, Фрэнк. Пока.  
— Как насчёт ещё как-нибудь встретиться? — в голосе нового знакомого была слышна надежда. — Скажем, здесь через пару дней.  
— Идёт, — улыбнулся Уэй и направился к выходу.  


* * *

  
  
— Джи, ты чего там так долго там пропадал? — спросил Уэй-младший сразу, как только увидел брата.  
— Неужели ты так сильно за меня волновался? — ухмыльнулся старший в ответ.  
— За тебя? Пф-ф, ещё чего, — соврал Майки. — И всё же..? — Джерарду было приятно, что брат так за него переживает, но правду он говорить ему не собирался.  
— Если я скажу, что рассматривал там трупы крыс, ты отстанешь?  
— Фу, — поморщился мальчишка. — Ты же в курсе, что это мерзко.  
— Хах, — Уэй-старший зажёг фонарь, — пошли, мистер Брезгливость. Думаю, мама нас уже заждалась.  
  
Фрэнк грустно смотрел на уходящих мальчишек через разбитое окно. Он искренне надеялся, что Джерард ему не солгал.  


* * *

  
— Фрэнк? Фрэнк ты здесь?  
Прошло несколько дней, Джерард, как и обещал, вернулся. Подросток искал своего знакомого, подсвечивая путь фонариком. Прошёл примерно час, прежде чем Фрэнк появился на скрипучей лестнице.  
— Ты не мог бы его выключить, слепит, — произнёс он на полпути вниз.  
— Я тебя звал вообще-то, — в голосе Уэя можно было услышать обиду. Несмотря на это он всё-таки снова выполнил просьбу.  
— Прости, задремал, — извинился Фрэнк, подойдя к Джерарду.  
— Задремал? Здесь? — парень не понимала как можно заснуть в таком холодном доме.  
— Ну да, а чего в этом такого? — ответил вопросом на вопрос знакомый.  
— Да кто ты вообще такой? — всплеснул руками подросток.  
Красновато-карие глаза блестнули в темноте. Скорее всего Уэй даже не заметил бы этого, не находись он так близко к Фрэнку.  
— Если скажу правду, ты мне ни за что не поверишь, — его тон ясно давал понять, что лучше Джерарду не спорить, но...  
— А если нет? Если поверю? — ... но Джерарду было плевать.  
— Ха! Да ну? — он кинул недоверчивый взгляд на собеседника. — Стоп... Ты сейчас что, не шутишь?  
— А с чего бы мне сейчас шутить?  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Фрэнк, — предположим я вампир.  
— В таком случае я Франкинштейн, — фыркнул Уэй.  
— Ну вот, говорил же не поверишь, — парень не могу понять, какие эмоции испытывал "вампир", не то злость и обида, не то торжество и сожаление.  
— А кто сказал, что я не поверил?  
Ещё некоторое время Фрэнк смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно не веря тому, что сейчас услышал.  
— Покажешь клыки? — неловко спросил Джерард, прерывая повисшую между ними тишину.  
Вампир засмеялся. Это был смех радости и успокоения одновременно. Такой красивый, что его было невозможно не полюбить.  
  
Когда Фрэнк закончил успокоился он, как и просил подросток, продемонстрировал клыки, чуть длиннее обычных человеческих и намного их острее.  
— Вау... — Уэй был не многословен.  


* * *

  
  
Прошла ещё пара часов, теперь парни разговаривали, сидя на крыше старого дома. На самом деле Джерард долго отказывался подниматься, так как считал это небезопасным, но в конечном счёте Фрэнк сумел его уговорить.  
Подросток расспрашивал вампира о всевозможных мифах, связанных с Дракулой, Эдвардом Каленом и прочими. Как выяснилось всё это полный бред и, как сказал Айеро (Джерард всё-таки смог разузнатьего фамилию), «на самом деле, в фильмах ужасов, да и не только, мало правдивых ответов и гораздо больше выдумки, это тебе любой вампир скажет». Уэй решил поверить ему на слово.  
— Фрэнк?  
— Да?  
— Почему ты решил рассказать мне, — незнакомцу — что ты вампир? — этот вопрос поселился в мыслях Джерарда с того момента, как Фрэнк заявил, что является некой нечестью.  
— Если я начну рассказывать тебе сказки про чистое сердце и прочую чушь, ты мне, конечно, не поверишь, верно? — ухмыляясь спросил Айеро.  
— Это не особо похоже на настоящую причину, так что да, не поверю.  
Вампир тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, он не особо хотел рассказывать о настоящей причине.  
— Если не хочешь отвечать, можешь не... — начал Джерард, но Фрэнк быстро его прервал.  
— Жить дохрена и больше на этом свете, когда все кого ты когда-то знал уже мертвы, такое себе развлечение. Возможно, мне просто стало одиноко... — пауза. — Невыносимо одиноко... — произнёс он выдыхая.  
Они молчали пару минут, а после Уэй сказал:  
— Фрэнки, я мог бы приходить сюда или куда-нибудь ещё, чтобы тебе было не так одиноко.  
Вампир не весело хмыкнул в ответ, а после, подумав, ответил:  
— Это было бы неплохо.  
А потом раздался противный писк наручных часов Джерарда. Шесть утра.  
— Кажется, мне пора, — произнёс он, отключая будильник и вставая на крыше. — Ещё увидимся, — улыбнулся парень.  
— Кстати, Джи, а с каких это пор ты зовёшь меня "Фрэнки"? — кинул ему вслед Айеро.   
— С тех же, с каких ты меня "Джи", — забравшись в окно ответил Джерард.  
— До встречи, — уже значительно тише сказал вампир, слыша скрип половиц.  
  
Джерард выбежал из дома, а Фрэнк всё так же сидел на крыше, смотря, как обычный пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, так похожий на вампира, возвращается домой.  
Уэй был уже достаточно далеко, когда обернулся, чтобы в последний раз в этот день увидеть вампира, так похожего на обычного шестнадцатилетку, что сидел на крыше старого дома.  
Скоро наступит рассвет, который не страшен ни одному вампиру.


End file.
